The New Kid Next Door
The New Kid Next Door * Season #: 1 * Episode #: 4 * Overall Ep #: 4 Plot A new kid moves into the neighborhood, and Watery Christian is having hard time meeting the new kid. Episode (The episode begins with Voltage and his friends coming home after another rescue job.) * {Leafy Norm} "Another job well done, everyone." * {Croaking Conway} "Ah agree. Though ah thought it woulda been easier if we just allow Fancy to do the flying." * {Fancy Sammy} "Oh yes. Obviously, we wouldn't have so much trouble getting that poor boy down from that high ledge." * {Voltage Patrick} "Yeah...you could've told us that." * {Fancy Sammy} "Actually, the thing is, though, I'm not really well-trained to fly." * {Cherry Charla} "That's alright, Fancy. We'll help you someday." (Silly and Dark Fish come into the living room.) * {Silly Fish} "Hey! Good news, everyone!" * {Master Dark Fish} "We have a new neighbor!" * {Power Guppies} "A new neighbor?" * {Silly Fish} "Yes! They just moved in today!" * {Blazing Peterson} "Really? We haven't heard anything about someone moving in next to us." (The phone rings. Silly goes to answer it.) * {Silly Fish} "Silly Fish here. Oh, hi, there! What's that? You want me, Dark Fish, and the guppies to come over and introduce us to your daughter? Well, we can't wait to meet her! Okay, we'll be right there!" * {Master Dark Fish} "Who's on the phone?" * {Silly Fish} "That guy who moved in today is actually one of my best friends from high school." * {Sunflower Sally} "Awww, that's cute!" * {Merry Mikey} "We've got to meet your friend, Silly Fish! Is he lots of fun?" * {Silly Fish} "He's loads of fun!" (Silly, Dark Fish, and the guppies go to the house next to them. Silly knocks on the door. It opens to reveals a yellow narwhal.) * {Silly Fish} "Guppies, this is my friend from high school, Uniock." * {Power Guppies} "Hi, Uniock!" * {Uniock} "Wow! It's nice you came! Come in!" (The two fish and the guppies entered the house.) * {Uniock} "Hey, Master Dark Fish! Remember me from college?" * {Master Dark Fish} "Yeah! It's nice to see you again, Uniock!" * {Silly Fish} "Hey, Uniock. Is your girlfriend here?" * {Uniock} "Actually, she's out shopping. But you can meet my daughter." (calling from upstairs) "Diouna! Come down here! We have visitors!" (A soft, sweet little girl voice is heard from upstairs.) * {Diouna} "Visitors?" (Diouna comes downstairs. She's a small pale yellow narwhal with orange dorsal fins.) * {Uniock} "Everyone, this is my daughter Diouna." * {Diouna} "...Hi..." * {Master Dark Fish} "Hello, Diouna." * {Uniock} "Uh, she's a bit shy. But she's lots of fun once you get to know her." * {Voltage Patrick} "Uniock! My friends and I would like to introduce ourselves. I'm Voltage Patrick." * {Blazing Peterson} "I'm Blazing Peterson." * {Leafy Norm} "I'm Leafy Norm." * {Loud Larry} "I'm Loud Larry!" * {Croaking Conway} "Howdy, the name's Croaking Conway." * {Fancy Sammy} "I'm Fancy Sammy." * {Merry Mikey} "Hi, hi, hi! I'm Merry Mikey!" * {Sunflower Sally} "And I'm Sunflower Sally!" * {Cherry Charla} "My name's Cherry Charla." (Watery Christian did not introduce himself right away. He's cowering behind Silly Fish.) * {Silly Fish} (to Watery) "It's okay, Watery. Go ahead." (Watery peeks his head from behind Silly. Diouna is next to him.) * {Diouna} "Hi there...what's your name?" * {Watery Christian} "...I..." (whispering) "I...I'm...Water Christian..." * {Diouna} "Sounds like you're saying Watery Christian." (Watery takes a sudden glance at Diouna, whom he seems to have a crush on. He imagines the two of them having fun on the shore. They are seen flying a kite together, while several birds fly around developing a heart. Then, they're sledding down a high sand dune together. Watery's cheeks are red like his jumpsuit. He cowers further behind Silly.) * {Silly Fish} (to Watery) "What's wrong, Watery?" * {Watery Christian} "Uh-I...I..." * {Croaking Conway} (lays a comforting hand on him) "It's okay, little bro. Just spit it out." * {Watery Christian} (blushing darker) "I...I...th-think I'm i-i-i-in....lo...love..." * {Diouna} "You are?" * {Watery Christian} "Um...y-yes...I can see h-how wonderful you are..." (blushing darker again) "Um..." * {Diouna} "So, you're trying to ask me...that you and I should spend some time together?" (The red-haired boy nods, still too afraid to say anything else.) * {Diouna} "Oh, wow! I was getting a glimpse of you also, and I was hoping you would say that! How about I show up at the house at around 7 p.m.?" (Watery nods again.) * {Diouna} "Good! See you there!" * {Uniock} "Now how about we eat something?" * {Diouna} "Good idea, daddy!" (Everyone is at the table eating dinner.) * {Uniock} "So Silly Fish, are those kids yours?" * {Silly Fish} "Actually, they're not." * {Blazing Peterson} "We're power guppies. We have superpowers." * {Silly Fish} "That's right. I train them so they can defeat powerful monsters they might encounter." * {Uniock} "Wow." * {Master Dark Fish} "And battling is also part of training." * {Uniock} "Awesome! I would like to see that." * {Merry Mikey} "After dinner?" * {Uniock} "Yeah!" * {Sunflower Sally} "YAY!" * {Loud Larry} "Oh, yeah! I love good battle!" * {Voltage Patrick} "Me too. But first, let's finish dinner." (Everyone agrees, and gets back together to finish dinner. Cut to Uniock's backyard.) * {Silly Fish} "Hey, Leafy. Wanna be our referee?" * {Leafy Norm} "Oh, would I!" (Silly Fish will be using Voltage while Master Dark Fish will be using Watery.) * {Leafy Norm} "This is a one-on-one battle between Voltage Patrick and Watery Christian. Each of you will only use one power guppy. Now then, begin!" * {Master Dark Fish} "Hey Silly, wanna take the first move?" * {Silly Fish} "I sure do! Voltage, use Thunderbolt!" (Voltage uses the move, taking Watery down with that one hit.) * {Leafy Norm} "...Uh...Watery is unable to battle. Voltage is the winner." (Watery is on the ground laying on his front side, when Diouna comes by. The red-haired boy looks up at the female fish.) * {Watery Christian} "...Diouna..." * {Diouna} (sweetly) "See you tonight..." (The female young narwhal gives the boy a small kiss to the nose. Watery looks at her lovingly. Cut to the main cast at home shortly after the visit. Watery is getting together for his date with Diouna. He puts on a suit and tie. In addition to that, he grabs a present from the closet. Blazing and Chimasey are downstairs watching TV when Watery comes downstairs.) * {Cherry Charla} "Oh my stars, Watery. You look fantastic!" (The doorbell rings. Blazing goes to the door to see who it is. Diana comes in, wearing a bright pink dress.) * {Blazing Peterson} "Wow, Diouna. You look really nice in that dress." * {Diouna} "Thanks .Watery, don't I look really nice?" * {Watery Christian} "You sure do." * {Diouna} "Come on, we better get going." * {Blazing Peterson} "You two have fun on your date." (The scene cuts to Parrot's Rock -- the location from the Bubble Guppies episode "X Marks The Spot!". Watery and Diouna are on the sandy shore, looking up at the sky.) * {Diouna} "The sky looks so nice, especially at night. Uh, Watery. You're a really nice boy. The first time I laid my eyes on you, I just knew this was the perfect opportunity to ask you out. You thought that way too, right?" * {Watery Christian} "Yes." * {Diouna} "And also, I know there's a good chance you and I will be good friends. I'm glad that I asked you out for a date. This was a perfect way to get to know each other...Who knows, maybe someday we'll get together and play." * {Watery Christian} "...I know a game we could play." * {Diouna} "What is it?" * {Watery Christian} (pokes Diouna) "Tag! You're it!" * {Diouna} (laughs) "Oh, I know where this is going. I'm gonna get you!" (The two kids chase each other around the beach, laughing.) End of episode.